


Starting anew

by MangaBitch



Series: Lost girl [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Affection, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Awkwardness, Being Lost, Cabins, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cold, Cold Weather, Confrontations, Confusion, Conversations, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Death, Debt, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Explanations, F/F, Fainting, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Issues, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fever, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Forced, Frustration, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late at Night, Life Debt, Living Together, Long Hair, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Malnutrition, Mild Language, Money, No Sex, Orphans, Pancakes, Panic, Partial Nudity, Past Lives, Pets, Poor Life Choices, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Reflection, Shyness, Situational Humiliation, Sleepiness, Snow, Starvation, Surprises, Teasing, Threats, To Be Continued, Top Canada (Hetalia), Trauma, Tsunderes, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Undressing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Workplace, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: You find yourself alone and lost in the snowy woods. Nowhere to go and nobody to rely on. Your sure you'll die from the cold and exhaustion. When your saved by a polar bear. Their owner isn't bad either.





	Starting anew

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Nyo 2p. Please be kind

You wondered through the cold and low light wearily. Your breath was ragged and your body was slowly growing heavier. You honestly never saw yourself being in this situation, but life had sincerely screwed you over. Your happy life had been torn from you in the blink of an eye. It felt like the way things used to be a dream, your new life being the new reality that you had been abruptly thrown into without warning. Forced to adjust and make the best of it but failed miserably. Now stuck in your current situation with only the clothes on your back and what money you had in your pocket. 

You used to live with your nana, just the two of you in that small house with only each other. It had been hard and you hadn't had much, but you had been happy together. With only the basics and the company of one another. She had been so sweet and supportive ever since you lost your parents. When you were very young, you had been out on a day like this. Driving along a winding road in the snow, the radio on in the background. Your parents talking and yet worried about the snow. But your father had always been a careful driver. Never going too far above or below the speed limit.

That's when it happened, the hit. A giant truck had come out of nowhere without warning. Your mother had instinctively wrapped herself around you to shield you before you could process what the hell was going on. Your dad had been killed instantly crushed. Your mum had died from a broken back and died while still holding you. You had been screaming and crying as your dead mother held you. The driver worried he killed all of you, but relieved that you at least survived. After getting some medical checks up at the nearby hospital you were sent to live with your paternal grandmother. There you lived happily together until her death upon you turning (Y/A).

You tried to get by and help her out with some part time jobs since she was getting hounded by loan sharks. Honestly you were so angry that they would even hound someone as old as she was. Bullying her for her money, filling their own damn pockets. When she died you had barely been able to cover the funeral but some of your neighbours helped chip in. It had been a good send off and you still missed her terribly. Now being an orphan with nothing left, not even able to afford food. You had even been forced out of your home by the loan sharks.

But they kept chasing you down, the money on your grandmothers house hadn't even been enough to pay them off. Hell, all of her things had been sold but her pictures, just to try and get by and pay off the bills. But that still wasn't enough for them and they kept hounding you for reasons you didn't know.

That was when it hit you, they wanted you to sell yourself to them. To pay off the debt with your body, to give away what little shred of dignity you had left and sell yourself to pay back your debts to them. That was the last straw for you. You would do anything but that. That was when you decided to run away. You put on your only clothes, warmest coat, boots and what few things you had left. You then ran away, leaving that place to start anew. They would never stop coming after you until you gave them what they wanted, which was you.

And that was how you got here. Cold, alone, hungry, broke, homeless and an orphan. In the middle of the woods seeking sanctuary and a fresh start, however you hadn't really had the time to think this out clearly. You had just bolted out of the house before they could come after you again and kidnap you to be sold to them for money. But you were slowly losing the battle, exhaustion all but killing you and the cold wearing you down. You no longer had the strength to keep going and fight. You were exhausted both emotionally and physically. You were starving and the cold was going right through you. You just couldn't keep going anymore.

(Y/N) slowly collapsed to her knees not caring about getting wet. Your body shivering and your lips turning blue, your were honestly amazed at your own will power and stamina. Due to the earlier adrenaline you hadn't been able to feel a damn thing. But now it was wearing off and the effects of your current environment and abilities were now sinking in. You had no food and you hadn't eaten in god knows how long. You were starving and shaking like a leaf from hunger and the cold around you. You had no idea where the hell you were or how long you had been running. Nothing made sense anymore, you just needed to rest. You were so tired and hungry.

Suddenly you heard a growl, a low growl that certainly wasn't human. You felt a wave of fear wash over you and you looked up quietly. A normal human would have shit themselves with fear, not you. Instead your mind simply went to the most immature thought process ever. There standing a few feet away was a massive polar bear. Big, white and furry, growling defensively under its breath at you. In your current state it could eat you and you wouldn't even have to fight back. Not that you had the ability to anyway, you were as good as dead without  being attacked.

 _"It looks so warm. Such a fuzzy and fluffy coat"_  (Y/N) thought to herself wearily. It looked like a nice place to sleep, to rest her weak body and just sleep, forgetting about your current shitty situation. When was the last time your slept easily anyway? Without stressing about when the loan sharks would next be back.

The polar bear growled lowly at you but you didn't care. If you were killed you could be with your parents and nana again. You could go to where they were and be happy, no longer alone or forced to worry about money or somewhere to live. You laughed ironically at the fact you were actually thinking this sort of thing.

"KumaKuri! Stand down eh. Don't eat em unless they are poachers you dumbass" a female voice growled. From what you could tell the voice was female with a thick accent, thicker than yours. But you were too tired to process this. You heard footsteps crunching in the snow, but before they could speak you felt yourself faint.

Your body no longer able to keep going. Worn out from shock, hunger, fear, emotions and trying to stay alive. You just needed to sleep. You didn't care about anything any more. You just needed to rest and then you could worry about your problems later. You didn't even hear the voice calling out to you.

* * *

 You came to weakly. Your vision still fuzzy and your body lighter but still very heavy. You no longer felt cold but you certainly felt a draft from somewhere. Instead of waking up in the snow like you expected. You found yourself in a cute little cabin of which you didn't recognize. You didn't recall finding this place or even looking to see if there was a house when you passed out. You just remembered being lost in the snow and possibly almost being eaten by a fucking polar bear. Unless you had already died and were actually in heaven, which made a lot more sense.

As you began to wake up a little better, you felt something smooth against your arm, silky, soft.....oh my god that was your skin. Were... were you? You peered under the sheets to find yourself in your birthday suit. Completely stripped of all your previous clothing.  You sat up which you instantly regretted, the room still spinning. You were no longer cold but you were still very hungry, so moving was not the best idea at all. It took all you had to grip the sofa you were sat on and not fall off due to how weak you actually felt.

"Ain't you a ball of energy eh? If ya know what's good for you, you'll stay put and not move. You're fucking lucky to be alive after the state Kuma and I found you in" a female voice said gruffly. However, you hadn't been heavy and you were pretty easy to carry. But how the hell you made it this far was not only impressive but nothing short of pure luck.

(Y/N) blushed and tried not to stare which was proving harder than you initially believed. The woman before you was unfairly attractive, dark golden blonde hair and big violet eyes. She had her hair tied up into a high top ponytail but her hair was undoubtedly long.

She had quite the figure too, rather busty (A bit more so or same size as) compared to yourself. She had rather nice curves from what you could see of her short sleeved checked crop-top(well it was styled into one anyway), honestly you could feel your cheeks heating at looking at her. Though she was somewhat moody she was a very pretty woman. From what you could tell of her accent now that you were awake, it was Canadian. You yourself were not nationally from Canada but had moved here when you were very small to live near your paternal grandmother. This place was now your home, though you did rarely miss your home country anyway.

"I...um... why am I naked and how the hell did I get into a log cabin from being out in the snow?" (Y/N) asked curiously your tone filled with curiosity and impatience. You barely remembered a thing from before, you had just been so busy trying to get away that you didn't really process your location at all. I mean when you were running for your life from loan sharks and trying to make a new life as a runaway, location or surroundings were not really that important. All you cared about was getting away and not being found above all else. 

The blonde beside you softened, though she would often get annoyed at people for using that tone. You had been in a pretty rough state and being disorientated was to be expected. Plus it wasn't like she had gotten nothing out of this situation.  "Me n Kumarie were out in the snow, I live out here, this is my cabin. She found you out there, but I trained her well eh. She wouldn't eat ya unless you threatened her" the blonde explained sternly.

She was lucky she wasn't a poacher or she would have been dead. But a poacher would have been a lot more organized and looked less like she had been abandoned. Why the hell she had been out in the snow without any or basic tools or food was beyond her. She had either been very careless or just plain stupid to come up into the mountainy forests with what she had been wearing and without any food. Which only intrigued her further.

"I then took ye back to my hut and stripped you. If I had left you as you were you would have gotten sick eh. Especially in those wet clothes of yours" she explained. Her hair and clothes had been soaked, her lips had been blue and she had been shaking like a leaf. It was a good thing she found her out there when she did. If she hadn't taken off her clothes and wrapped her up in a blanket beside the fire, she would have gotten pneumonia and died from the freezing cold. She didn't mind killing poachers, those fuckers deserved to die. But she would not kill someone who was undeserving of such things. And since this girl was so cute, she would be ok.

You felt your cheeks heating up, your voice now a croak. This woman, despite being attractive. This random woman who had saved your life had seen you naked of all things! You had never had sex with another woman yet nor had you shown your body to anyone before. But this woman had seen it all. You yanked the sheets over you protectively and glared at the blonde. She better not have tried anything funny while she was out of it. She couldn't believe this woman had seen her naked. If she had gotten touchy feely too she would not be able to take it, it would just be too much.

The woman smirked at you, were you really acting shy now? Its not like she hadn't had a nice view earlier. "There's no need to hide eh. I've seen it all anyway" she teased. She had to say you had a pretty nice body, very much her type.

You felt your face turning a colour of red you didn't know existed. This wasn't happening, this could not be happening. But you did owe her for saving your life aside this "T...Thanks. You know... for saving me" you replied gratefully in an awkward tone. She could have just left you out there to die. She hadn't been forced to help you, you were complete strangers. She didn't owe you anything and could have just gone about her business. But she did save you and for that you were very grateful indeed.

Canada then stared at you silently. Aside from your somewhat stubborn response you were pretty cute. "Its ok eh. If I left you out there to die nothing would have come of it" she replied bluntly. 

(Y/N) then smiled gratefully. Since you were somewhat familiar with each other you might as well give your name. "My name is (Y/N). I.. um... just thought I should get that off my chest" you replied quickly. It would at least ease the awkward tension in the air between you.

Canada blinked at you then said "Maddie. Maddie Williams" she replied bluntly. You certainly were an odd one but she certainly didn't hate that about you. She then got up slowly, after being out in the cold for so long you needed food. Your stomach certainly had made a lot of noises on the way here. "You like pancakes and cocoa?" she asked abruptly. The sugar would help reboot your energy levels and bring you back you yourself faster. Plus it was her favourite snack so you would eat it whether you wanted to or not.

Your eyes twinkled, she hadn't eaten pancakes since she was little. I mean given how little money they had she was lucky to get by with food. Syrup had been expensive and they had been eating soup or bread for weeks on end. Most other foods had become too expensive.

From the look on your face she took that as a yes, but she hid the blush that peaked across her face. She had a weakness for anything adorable or cute, but she tended to keep that to herself. People would just make a fool of her if they knew that she was a softy deep down. She clicked her teeth and threw something at you suddenly. You grabbed it in your hand and then stared at it, it was an over sized checked shirt, bigger than the one she was wearing too. Made you wonder how many of these were just lying about the house.

She sniffed it tentatively, the scent of pine and maple syrup lingering on the material. You then smiled at her gratefully "Thanks". at least now you could cover up until you got your clothes back again. The latter just turned and headed towards the kitchen to make food.

* * *

"That was SOOOOO good. I haven't had something that tasty in so long" (Y/N) sighed as you finished eating. Now that your stomach was full and you had warmed up from the cocoa you felt so much better.  You hadn't eaten pancakes that good since you were a kid. Still as amazing as you remembered them to be.

Canada sat beside you quietly, making sure you ate every morsel on your plate. After what you had been through you needed all the strength you could get. She was relieved you were feeling better but did her best not to physically show it on her face. "Just what the hell were you doing out in the cold anyway eh?" she asked curiously. 

You then stiffened but sighed heavily. Its not like you could hide it forever, besides you would be leaving again once your clothes were dry. So what did it matter if you told her, besides you could at least laugh at how pathetic your whole situation was. "I...uh.. I'm kind of homeless you see. My parents died in a car accident when I was small and up till now I lived with my nana. But she couldn't afford to keep paying the taxes on her house so loan sharks kept coming after us. I sold what we could and it still wasn't enough. After she died they kept coming after me so.... I ran away" you explained.

You had hoped to build a new life for yourself and start a new, make a clean slate and find happiness again. But instead you forgot to think it through and were in this current situation. But then again at the time, you didn't really have time to think. 

Canada softened but was utterly stunned, this girl really had it rough. She had no home, no family, no money and nowhere to go. She also wondered if those men were still looking for her too. In all honesty she didn't like people at all, but you didn't seem so bad. Plus given your state she didn't have the heart to send you away. She then sighed heavily, she better not end up regretting this. "Can you do housework?" she asked bluntly. She had been needing someone to help out around the house and keep things clean when she was done hunting or taking care of poachers.

You blinked in confusion before nodding. You had helped your nana with cooking and chores because of how frail she was, but you enjoyed it. Learning all about the house and finding secret passages or nick nacks that were long forgotten about.

Content with this answer, Maddie asked your further questions "Can you cook?" she asked. She herself wasn't bad at cooking, but it would be nice to have someone take care of dinner when she was done after a long day of being in the woods. It did leave her rather tired.

You nodded again, both your parents and nana had been quite the influence. Helping you to learn how to cook and develop your skills. It was fair to say you exceeded them all in experience and knowledge in terms of cooking during this stage of your life.

Maddie then sighed in relent, you would at least be useful around the house and your company wouldn't be too bad. Better than her damn annoying older sister that was for sure. "I hate people, but you aint so bad eh" she replied sternly.

(Y/N) honestly didn't know how to answer to this. Were you special? Did this make you different? First it went from asking about skills to telling you that she didn't mind your company. Just where on earth was this conversation headed?

Canada then sighed in defeat, maybe being subtle was too confusing. She should have just been straightforward from the start "As long as you help out and don't annoy me too much. You can stay eh" she replied bluntly. Having someone like you around the house for company would be tolerable at least.

You then went silent as the words sunk in. It was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop, eventually you began to tear up with joy. You could stay here? You had a home again? You didn't have to leave? You couldn't remember the last time you had been so happy. 

Upon seeing your tearful face she panicked "What's wrong? Shit! Why are you crying?!" she asked in a semi panicked tone. Had what she said hurt your feelings or something like that? Damn it, Olivia would be on her case again for not being considerate of other people's feelings.

That was when you threw yourself at her and wrapped your arms around her neck. Pulling her into a tight hug and pressing your soft bosom against hers. Tears spilling down your face happily "Thank you! Thank you so much!" you sobbed happily. Words could not convey your happiness right now.

Maddie just blushed unable to say anything. You were really soft and your hair had dried off a little, you were a lot warmer than you had been when she first found you, but equally as soft. Maybe having you around for company wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
